


Bible Pages

by luridCavum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luridCavum/pseuds/luridCavum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Youre the boy with the demon blood.” They whisper. They tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bible Pages

“Youre the boy with the demon blood.”

They whisper.

They tease.

The words that drip from their lips

cut like knives.

 

Their truth runs right through your veins

into the chambers of your heart.

They make you feel

dirty

and sick

and _wrong._

The sort that you can't scrub out

or wash clean,

and it stings

like torn out bible pages

slicing you open.

 

The things that you prayed to every night

don't love you

like you thought they would.

They can't love the sinner

when even your sins

are tainted.

It weighs heavy

like a crown of thorns 

on your head,

or an iron cross

down your spine.

 

Until a child

with a prescription from God

comes along and tells you

the tale of trials three.

Tells you how you've got to cut open

the same thing that cut your world to shreds.

Bathe in its blood.

Feel it searing into you,

branded with words spoken in a dead tongue.

 

For the first time,

you think that

maybe  


_maybe_

you're not the same as them.

 

You're coughing up

the same blood that you downed

by the mouthful.

Your own damnation

spat out into your hands.

Your veins burst into flames

and color

and life.

 

Confession tastes like iron.

The iron that binds the King of Hell

to your command.

 

The holes your syringe leave in his neck

connect like stars

and you can taste death

by the sea of sweat on your palms.

 

Until stone number one

comes crashing into your ocean

and all you can do is watch the ripples

turn to waves

and hope that one can help you

drown.


End file.
